Después de la Guerra
by NHSawako-chan
Summary: -Queridos Aldeanos, La guerra termino, y la paz volvió para Konoha y otras aldeas. Murieron muchos Shinobis , pero, entregaron sus vidas por el bien de los suyos, lo que los convirtió en héroes Que jamás Olvidaremos. Este día es muy importante hoy en la aldea oculta de la hoja. Hoy, el puesto de Hokage de la aldea, pasa a manos de Uzumaki Naruto.-


Hola ^^/

Les traigo un pequeño One-shot (NaruHina, obviamente xD) Este sería más o menos lo que me gustaría que pasara después de la guerra. *^*

Por cierto, ¡Gracias por los Reviews! Prometo mejorar ^^

_Aguante NaruHina!_

**Notas:**

**- = Cambio de escena**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen **

Sin más que decir, Me despido ^^/

Hasta Luego.

Después de la guerra

-Apurate Naruto que la ceremonia ya empezó!-Dijo Sakura, amiga y compañera del equipo 7, el cual se volvió a unir.

-Solo me falta poco!-dijo Naruto apurado mientras trataba de ponerse la capa de su padre, el legendario Cuarto Hokage.

-Vamos dobe, se hace tarde-Dijo mientras lo arrastraba

-¡O-oye! ¡Espera Sasuke!-

-Nada de eso- Respondió

Tsunade estaba tensa, ya que la ceremonia empezó hace 5 minutos y no había rastros de Naruto.

-¡¿Dónde está Naruto!?-Pregunto Tsunade molesta

-Creo que no tarda en llegar Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune con una gotita en su cabeza

-¡Pero la ceremonia ya comenzó y no puedo distraer más a los aldeanos!-

-Perdón por la Tardanza!-Dijo mientras reía nervioso

-Ya estamos aquí-Dijo la Haruno

-Tú…-Dijo Tsunade mientras se acercaba molesta hacia el rubio

-Tsunade-sama, calmese un poco, ¡Mire, Naruto ya está aquí! Y-y la ceremonia no puede esperar más.

-Tienes Razón ¡Bien, empecemos!-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco más tranquila del rubio.

-¿Porque tardan tanto?-Pregunto Ino.

-Tal vez porque Naruto se distrajo con algo. ¡Valla que todo esto es problemático!-Dijo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba.

-Para ti todo es problemático Shikamaru- Dijo Chouji mientras comiá

-Oigan cállense, Tsunade-sama ya está ahí con Naruto-

-Queridos Aldeanos, La guerra termino, y la paz volvió para Konoha y otras aldeas. Murieron muchos Shinobis , pero, entregaron sus vidas por el bien de los suyos, lo que los convirtió en héroes Que jamás Olvidaremos. Este dia es muy importante hoy en la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Entre las personas que estaban presentes, estaban sus amigos Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, familiares de estos, clanes importantes como el Hyuga, el Nara, el Inuzuka entre otros más. La presencia de una chica de pelo oscuro, con un tono Azul, era de esperarse, Hinata Hyuga era esa chica. Pero, Sasuke Uchiha también estaba ahí. Después de que volvió a la aldea se empezó a decir que él había ayudado en la guerra. Lo que Hizo que su ''sentencia'' por todo el daño que hizo hacia konoha fuese reducida por dicha colaboración

-Lo lograste Naruto-kun-Dijo mientras en su rostro aparecía una expresión de alegría –Después de todo, tu sueño se está cumpliendo. ¡Mucha suerte!-Añadió

-Sin más que decir, El puesto de Hokage pasa a Uzumaki Naruto, Ahora, serás conocido como el sexto hokage- Dijo mientras le daba el sombrero del Hokage.

–Gracias vieja Tsunade- dijo mientras sonreía

-Bien, hora ¡Vamos a Celebrar!-dijo mientras tomaba una botella de sake

Todos se encontraban sentados en mesas diferentes, la decoración era sencilla, pero muy linda. Las kunoichis estaban sentadas hablando sobre las hazañas del ahora Hokage de la aldea.

-¿Recuerdan al Naruto de antes?-Pregunto Ino

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Sakura

-Al Naruto de 12 años, era hiperactivo, terco y algo molesto, pero, él nos salvó de pain y nos ayudó mucho en la guerra Ninja. Sin duda ha cambiado.-Respondió la Yamanaka mientras tomaba un poco de sake

-Para mí, Naruto-kun nunca fue molesto-dijo la Hyuga

-¡Cierto Hinata! Me acabas de recordar algo. Ya no supimos que paso después de ''eso''-Dijo curiosa

-¿''Eso''?-Pregunto incrédula

-Sí, ''eso''-respondió la rubia –Me refiero a esa vez en la que el tomo tu mano-Añadió

Hinata empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa

–D-después de eso… N-no pasó Nada más..-Respondió mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un tono ligeramente rojo

-¿¡En serio?! ¿¡Acaso Naruto es idiota!? ¿Ni siquiera ha respondido a tu confesión?-Pregunto molesta.

-E-en realidad, no-Respondió la chica de ojos perla aún más nerviosa.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Ese idiota te debe una explicación!-Dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar un tanto furiosa

-Ino, deberías calmarte-Dijo Sakura mientras la agarraba de la mano

-Nada de eso- respondió mientras se soltaba y se dirigía a donde estaba Naruto.

Naruto se encontraba hablando con unos aldeanos quienes le estaban agradeciendo por lo que ha hecho por la aldea.

-De nuevo, muchas gracias Hokage-sama.-Respondió una aldeana de tez blanca y pelo café. –Sin usted, la historia de la aldea sería otra con un final trágico-Añadió un aldeano que estaba acompañado de la aldeana.

-No es necesario que agradezcan, después de todo hay personas que me ayudaron. No hice todo solo-Respondió mientras reía.

-Naaruutoooo!-Dijo una voz femenina que se oía molesta. Esa voz era la de Ino.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola Ino!, ¿Qué les parece la comida?-pregunto nervioso.

-¡Al diablo con eso!-Dijo. ¿Por qué no has respondido a la confesión de Hinata?-Pregunto Furiosa.

-Etto... V-veraz Ino.. Yo..-Dijo nervioso mientras se alejaba lentamente de la Yamanaka.

-No escaparas- Dijo otra voz.

-S-sakura, ¿Tú también?-Pregunto más asustado.

-Hinata ha esperado mucho tiempo por ti y no has dicho nada. Dime, ¿Crees que es justo? No. ¿Verdad? –Dijo mientras lo llevaba hacia donde estaba la Hyuga.

-¡O-Oye! ¡No me arrastres así!-Dijo mientras intentaba zafarse de la Haruno. –Ya van 2 veces que me arrastran hoy-Murmuro.

-Chicas, no creo que sea necesario esto.- Dijo un poco apenada Hinata

-Claro que lo es- respondió Ino- Ahora hablen de lo que tengan que hablar-Añadió mientras ella y Sakura se iban para dejarlos solos.

Mientras se alejaban, comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Crees que el plan funcione?-Pregunto Ino

-Va a funcionar.-Respondió la Haruno. –como amiga de Naruto tengo que darle un ''empujoncito''. Ya es hora de que le diga a Hinata lo que siente-

Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en una mesa, en un principio hubo silencio. Ambos se veían nerviosos y a la vez apenados, Naruto desviaba la mirada hacia un lado mientras que Hinata solo jugaba con sus dedos.

-Después de todo, creo que te debo una respuesta-dijo mientras miraba a la Hyuga

Hinata tomo aire.

-Naruto-kun, no es necesario que me des una respuesta. Se lo que sientes por Sakura-san

-¡Espera! ¡Déjame explicarte!-dijo hiperactivo

Algo confundida, ella decidió escucharlo.

-¡E-Esque estaba confundido por todo lo que había pasado! No sabía muy bien lo que sentía. Lo único que tenía en en mente, era traer de vuelta a sasuke, Y Ahora que lo conseguí , me di cuenta que en verdad soy un verdadero idiota por no haber reconocido que la mujer que siempre quise, siempre ha estado a mi lado, e incluso me ha salvado varias veces-

-Naruto-kun…-

-Y esa mujer, eres tú- Interrumpió.

Hinata sin decir nada, se levantó de su lugar para abrazar al rubio fuertemente.

-N-No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con esto-Dijo mientras lloraba y escondía su cara en el pecho del rubio.

Él se sonrojo y la abraza con fuerza, después sutilmente levanto el mentón de la chica para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios

-Parece que el plan funciono- Dijo Ino mientras reía y saltaba feliz

-Te dije que funcionaría, y que Naruto necesitaría un ''empujoncito''-Dijo orgullosa por su plan.

-¿Qué tanto ven?-Pregunto Kiba

-A los nuevos novios-Respondió la Yamanaka mientras seguía Celebrando

-Tengo que decirle algo a Naruto- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-No les arruinaras el momento-Dijo la Haruno mientras lo agarraba de su hombro algo molesta

-E-Esta bien-Dijo algo asustado

-¿Así que el dobe al fin se decidió?-Dijo Sasuke

-Así parece-respondió


End file.
